Motor vehicles that operate on gaseous fuels, typically natural gas and hydrogen are refueled at stations that dispense gas at high pressure, typically 3000 pounds per square inch and higher. These refueling stations are generally of two types. The first type is either a public or private refueling station that is capable of refueling gaseous-fueled motor vehicles in about the same amount of time as is required to refuel a comparable gasoline-fueled motor vehicle.
The second type is a private refueling station that is more typically capable of refueling motor vehicles over a period of several hours, typically overnight.
To date, gaseous-fueled motor vehicles have not been an attractive option to private motor vehicle operators. Public natural gas refueling stations are too few and far between in most areas to meet private motor vehicle operators' expectations for refueling convenience. Private natural gas refueling stations have generally been too expensive to be attractive to private operators of one or two natural gas vehicles. Additionally, existing floor-mounted refueling compressors are bulky and inconvenient to install. Mainly for these reasons, the market for natural gas vehicles has been largely restricted to motor vehicle fleet operators.
One of the greatest barriers to the commercial introduction of hydrogen-powered motor vehicles is the virtually complete absence of hydrogen refueling stations and related infrastructure such as hydrogen production and transportation facilities. It will be several years before even limited hydrogen refueling infrastructure is available.
A need exists for a home refueling appliance to compress gas for refueling motor vehicles that is simple to install, operates with reduced noise and vibration levels that are comparable to other residential appliances, and which can be operated safely by untrained users. Such a system should be suitable for use in residences or other locations that have a standard electrical service and have natural gas service, a source of hydrogen, such as either a water electrolyser or natural gas reformer, or a source of another type of gaseous fuel. Preferably, such a home refueling appliance should have the capacity to fill the fuel reservoir of a typical gaseous fuel light duty vehicle in five to eight hours. The present invention addresses all of these objectives.
The invention in its general form will first be described, and then its implementation in terms of specific embodiments will be detailed with reference to the drawings following hereafter. These embodiments are intended to demonstrate the principle of the invention, and the manner of its implementation. The invention in its broadest and more specific forms will then be further described, and defined, in each of the individual claims, which conclude this Specification.